There's not a thing that I would change
by Basileya
Summary: Después de la primera cena de Navidad tras la caída de Voldemort, Ron y Hermione se quedan a solas en la salita de la Madriguera. Allí Ron hará un descubrimiento interesante aunque, claro, Hermione tendrá que insistir un poco para saber cuál es.


_¡Hoooola! El foro The Ruins propuso un reto navideño (entre otros) y decidí presentarme porque nunca me había presentado a ninguno y además me apetecía mucho tener una excusa para escribir más oneshots. La palabra que me tocó en el reto era _jengibre_ y como la palabra solo había que usarla, no hacerla el eje de la historia, eso es lo que he hecho. _

_Vuelvo con un Romione porque son mi pareja fetiche, los considero adorables y, al menos para mí, son los mejores para escribir oneshots. Así que aquí os dejo con la lectura._

_Disclaimer: Todo lo que podáis reconocer pertenece a J.K. Rowling._

* * *

><p><strong>There's not a thing that I would change<strong>

Los restos de la gran cena de Navidad en la Madriguera aun descansaban encima de la mesa de la cocina. Molly Weasley este año había hecho la más suculenta cena que nadie recordaba. Hacía semanas que había sido preparado el pudín, tal y como debía hacerse, el pavo había estado asándose desde primera hora de la mañana a fuego muy lento para que quedase en el punto exacto en el que gustaba a toda la familia Weasley —y cuando alguien hacía referencia a toda la familia también estaba incluyendo a Harry Potter y a Hermione Granger—, y el pastel de frutas, las galletas de _jengibre_ y los mazapanes habían permanecido enfriándose en la ventana hasta última hora de la tarde.

Era el primer año que celebraban la Navidad después de la caída de Voldemort y quería que todo fuese perfecto. Bill y Fleur pasaban ese día con la familia Weasley —a cambio, celebrarían el Año Nuevo con la familia de Fleur en Francia—, Charlie había venido desde Rumania para no perderse la cena, Percy volvía a pasar una Navidad en familia desde hacía tiempo, George era la primera vez que pasaba esas fechas sin su adorado hermano —todo el mundo sentía la ausencia de Fred, las bromas y chistes no parecían hacer tanta gracia ahora que él no estaba—, Ron había acudido con Hermione después de que ella volviese a Hogwarts a terminar su formación mágica y Ginny había vuelto del colegio junto a Hermione impaciente por volver a ver a Harry, quien al igual que Ron, no había vuelto a Hogwarts a terminar sus estudios.

Estuvieron hasta altas horas de la madrugada, después de comer hasta no ser capaces de comer un mísero arándano más sin el riesgo de explotar, todos agolpados alrededor del crepitar del fuego, saciados y felices, charlando animadamente sobre todo y nada. Hablaron sobre los dragones que cuidaba Charlie —anécdotas acompañadas de los gritos espasmódicos de Molly—; hablaron sobre las aventuras de Harry, Ron y Hermione al año anterior, sin poder evitar hacer algún que otro comentario jocoso acerca del beso en mitad de la guerra entre Ron y Hermione provocando que Ron se sonrojase hasta quedar con la piel de la misma tonalidad que su pelo y que Hermione escondiese su cara en el hueco de su cuello; hablaron sobre los nuevos inventos de Sortilegios Weasley —los cuales estaban arrasando y traían de cabeza a Filch—; y hablaron sobre muchas más cosas ya que un tema llevaba a otro, pero siempre entre risas y disfrutando de estar todos juntos en un ambiente de paz.

A medida que las horas iban pasando, hubo habiendo bajas en la pequeña salita donde todos estaban y al final de la noche solo quedaron Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione. Los cuatro amigos tenían muchas cosas que contarse. Llevaban sin estar reunidos los cuatro juntos desde el primero de septiembre, el día que Hermione y Ginny volvieron a Hogwarts para cursar séptimo curso y Ron y Harry fueron a la estación para despedirlas. Volver al colegio sin Ron ni Harry había sido de lo más raro para Hermione. Siempre habían estado los tres juntos. Por mucho que tuviesen más amigos, siempre eran ellos tres y luego todos los demás. Le costó mucho adaptarse a pesar de tener a Ginny, a Neville y a otros tantos amigos; definitivamente el colegio no era lo mismo sin Ron y Harry. Especialmente ahora que Ron y ella estaban juntos.

Hermione se acurrucó un poco más entre los brazos de Ron y sonrió de forma distraída mientras escuchaba a Harry, Ron y Ginny empezar un debate sobre quidditch que a ella no era que no le interesase, pero desde luego no participaba en él de una forma tan apasionada como los otros tres —alcanzar el nivel de entusiasmo de sus tres amigos era muy difícil—.

Era curioso cómo resultaban las cosas. La guerra lo había cambiado todo pero Hermione pensaba que no todo lo vivido había sido malo. Habían aprendido a valorar cosas de las que antes ni siquiera se preocupaban. Cosas como el tiempo. Habían aprendido a valorar el tiempo. El tiempo que habían perdido en cosas que no importaban con personas que sí importaban. Y por eso, Ron y Hermione no habían vuelto a separarse desde la batalla final. Los dos sabían que estaban enamorados del otro y sabían que el otro correspondía sus sentimientos —y cómo tener dudas después de ese beso—. No querían perder más tiempo estando separados sabiendo que se querían. Puede que antes de la guerra pensasen que eran inmortales y tenían todo el tiempo del mundo, pero habían aprendido que no era así, que no eran inmortales, que el tiempo no espera a nadie.

—Hermione —murmuró Ron en su oído, sacando a la castaña de sus pensamientos y sonriéndole de esa forma que conseguía hacer que se sintiese bien incluso en las peores circunstancias—. Harry y Ginny acaban de subir y ni les has dado las buenas noches —añadió en tono divertido el pelirrojo.

—Ni me he dado cuenta —río Hermione al ver que el hueco que antes ocupaban Harry y Ginny estaba vacío.

—¿En qué estabas pensando? —inquirió Ron mientras acariciaba con sus dedos el brazo de Hermione desde el codo hasta su hombro de arriba a abajo.

—Pensaba en la guerra. En... lo distinto que es ahora todo —dijo Hermione con voz suave y aterciopelada girando su cabeza levemente para poder mirar a Ron a los ojos.

—No pienses en eso ahora. Es Navidad y... estamos bien, juntos. No pienses en eso —volvió a decir Ron tensándose al no poder dejar de pensar en dónde se encontraban hacía un año. O mejor dicho, dónde se encontraba él, porque no era con ella.

Hermione dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de Ron y se acurrucó un poco más contra su cuerpo, sintiendo el calor que éste emanaba y disfrutando la sensación que le hacía sentir con los ojos cerrados. Conocía a Ron como la palma de su mano y sabía que en ese momento se estaría sintiendo fatal porque el año pasado él no estuvo ni con ella ni con Harry en Navidad; coincidió con el periodo de tiempo que él les había abandonado. Daba igual que Hermione le hubiese repetido por activa y por pasiva que no pasaba nada, que estaba todo olvidado, que eso ya no importaba. Seguía habiendo momentos en los que podía ver la culpabilidad de Ron.

No supo cuánto tiempo más estuvieron así. Eso solía pasarle a menudo, perder la noción del tiempo, cuando estaba con Ron. Le encantaba, simplemente, estar tirada en el sofá con sus brazos rodeándola. Estar así, y solo así, sin necesidad de nada más, la hacía sentir feliz. Hermione cruzó una de sus piernas con las de Ron y se colocó de medio lado entre sus brazos para poder estar más cómoda. Al girarse vio que Ron la estaba mirando con una expresión algo extraña, pero a la vez tan dulce y tierna que le daban ganas de comérselo a besos.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño en un gesto que siempre repetía cuando no sabía qué estaba pasando.

—Nada —respondió Ron automáticamente fijando sus ojos en ella.

—No, va. Dime —pidió Hermione acariciando su mandíbula con la punta de la nariz en un gesto que hizo a Ron suspirar y cerrar los ojos.

—Es una tontería, en serio —dijo Ron enderezando un poco su espalda y apegando un poco más a Hermione a su cuerpo, le encantaba tenerla lo más cerca de él que fuera posible— Te he echado de menos estos meses, ¿sabes?

—Yo también te he echado de menos. Hogwarts no es lo mismo sin vosotros —sonrió Hermione enternecida por las palabras del chico, porque Ron no era un chico que destacase precisamente por su facilidad para expresar sus sentimientos y, por eso, cada vez que lo hacía, significaba más para Hermione que cualquier otra cosa. Esa declaración por parte de Ron le hizo pensar en todo lo que ella le había echado de menos, porque le había echado terriblemente de menos, cada día, a todas horas. Casi se sonrojó al pensar en la camiseta de los Chudley Cannons que le había robado al final del verano, unos días antes de volver a Hogwarts, para que cuando estuviese en el colegio tuviese algo que le recordase a él; había dormido con ella casi cada noche.

Ron hundió suavemente, casi con sigilo, su nariz entre el cabello de Hermione, para después bajar en dirección a su cuello y aspirar su olor. La primera vez que aquel olor había llamado su atención había sido poco antes de la cena, cuando ella al bajar se había acercado a darle un beso antes de ponerse a ayudar en la cocina con todos los demás. En ese momento le había parecido familiar, aunque extraño, como si no hubiese olido nada así desde hacía tiempo. La segunda vez había sido hacía escasos minutos cuando el olor había llegado hasta su nariz con una claridad que casi le abrumó. Le parecía imposible. Pero ahora estaba casi seguro. No, casi no. Estaba seguro. Reconocía ese olor que desprendía la piel de Hermione.

—¿Qué pasa, Ron? —preguntó Hermione por segunda vez en apenas quince minutos mientras se enderezaba un poco entre sus brazos.

—Que es una tontería, Hermione.

—Pues por eso. Venga, dímelo. Vamos, anda —pidió Hermione ladeando la cabeza y colocando un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja.

—No es nada. Es que... Llevas el perfume que te regalé. En sexto —respondió Ron cediendo finalmente y enrojeciendo hasta la raíz del pelo.

Por la sonrisa que esbozó Hermione, Ron supo que no se había equivocado y que, efectivamente, llevaba puesto el perfume que él le había regalado hacía dos años. Aunque él seguía considerándolo imposible porque... ¿cómo iba a ser posible? No solo porque él pensaba que le había dicho que le había gustado por cortesía —había visto su cara cuando abrió el paquete—, sino porque después había empezado a salir con Lavender y todo se había fastidiado entre ellos. Si había sido capaz de lanzarle una bandada de pájaros, no quería ni pensar qué habría hecho con el frasco de perfume.

Pero no. Ella lo llevaba puesto y Ron sintió una extraña sensación de felicidad nacer en su pecho y extenderse por todo su cuerpo en cuestión de segundos. A pesar de lo que había creído durante tanto tiempo, Hermione no le había odiado tanto durante ese tiempo que estuvieron sin hablarse en sexto. De haberlo hecho, y estaba seguro de ello, ahora no olería como lo hacía, por la sencilla razón de que habría tirado el perfume a la basura.

—Sí, lo llevo —confirmó Hermione con una sonrisa al ver la expresión del rostro del chico y volvió a golpearle con fuerza la realidad de cuánto le quería.

—Yo no creí que... No pensaba que tú aun... —empezó Ron a divagar y balbucear sin saber qué era lo que quería decir exactamente.

Hermione, enternecida y maravillada ante la reacción de Ron al descubrir que conservaba el perfume que le había regalado, simplemente se inclinó hacia él y le besó. Le dio esa clase de beso, suave y lento, donde solo participan los labios, que era capaz de hacer que te temblasen hasta las pestañas. Esa clase de beso que no hacía más que confirmarle que estaba loco por ella, y que no tenía la intención de besar otros labios en todo lo que le quedaba de vida.

* * *

><p><em>Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeno, ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿No? Ya sabeis que los comentarios sirven para dejar opiniones, críticas constructivas, sugerencias y todo lo que queráis. Son el combustible de todo escritor y además hacéis feliz a la historia.<em>

_Como ya he dicho, esto es parte del reto navideño del foro The Ruins, así que si os ha gustado y pasaos por allí para dejarme un voto (si consideráis que el fic lo merece :3)_

_Por último, quería agradecer a todas las lectoras de los fics que ya tengo publicados por dejarme reviews, poner las historias en favoritos y ponerme en alertas. Me hacéis muy feliz, en serio. ¡Mil gracias!_

_Un beso enorme y un achuchón bien fuerte, Rose._


End file.
